lucky_emilefandomcom-20200215-history
Super Saiyan Transformations Redone
One of the most iconic things about the DragonBall Franchise is its transformations. It's a quick and easy way to improve the strength of a fighter mid-fight without any real plotholes in sudden gaps of power. Perhaps the most well known transformations are the Super Saiyans. However, I have a few interpretations that I think would be quite interesting, and seen to work quite well with the actual source material. So a redux should be pretty interesting. Without further adue, let's get started. Initial Super Saiyan Okay, so this might seem like an odd name, but hopefully it will make sense. This was brushed over in the series, only being explained in one scene of the Cell Saga and never really seen again, what with new levels of Super Saiyan being revealed. However, the Super Saiyan Transformation actually comes in four grades: Grade 1, Grade 2, Grade 3 and Mastered. Since this names are... pretty dull, fan terms have been adopted. However, Grade 1 missed the chance of a rename, so Initial Super Saiyan appears to be a fitting name. This form was first seen when Gokū faced off against Freeza, as we probably all know. This acted as his trump card, supply a 50 times base multiplier! However, the form was triggered by rage, and so was impure itself, with the form filling the user with rage, even if their base personality is calm, like Gokū. This form also requires some energy to be used. For redoing this, I feel that it should stay roughly the same. It is the first of the Super Saiyan transformations, and fills the user with rage when they use it, requiring the user to have to train in the form to get around this problem. Energy would be required to enter this form, so it fits in with the description Toriyama gave to the SSJ2 and SSJ3 forms after he released Battle of Gods. One thing I would change is that in Battle of Gods it was implied Gokū used this form once again when he was angered by the fought of Beerus destroying the Earth during their finale fight. I would like to take this further and see this as the form also being involuntary if the user goes through extreme anger, as it is the rage that gives the user the form. The form, therefore, shouldn't take a noticeable amount of energy, but still a bit. Ascended and Ultra Super Saiyans Super Saiyan Grade 2 and Super Saiyan Grade 3 were dubbed Ascended Super Saiyan and Ultra Super Saiyan respectfully by fans. These forms were mainly seen in the fight against Semi-Perfect Cell, and Gokū gave an explanation of them to Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. To redo these forms, first, I would change the Ascended Super Saiyan quite a bit. Instead of having drawbacks, I would actually make this forms a superior version of the Initial Super Saiyan. It would increase not only power and defence, but also speed, as well as other statistics. Of course, there would be a drawback, it would require more energy to reach, and the rage it induces would still be a thing. This wouldn't be over-the-top level rage, but enough for a noticeable lack of calmness in the user. The Ultra Super Saiyan, however, would stay more-or-less the same. The form would bulk up the muscles to the point of it slowing down the user, but the power and defence are extremely impressive. The rage-factor would also be a thing, and it would require even more energy than its lesser forms to enter the form. I also feel more attention should be given to these two forms, especially by Super Saiyans who haven't reached SSJ2, like Goten and Kid Trunks. However, the most interesting person to use this form would be Future Trunks, as he was one of the saiyans to discover the forms. He would use this as his trump cards, as he hasn't reached a Mastered Super Saiyan, but instead focused on improving the ASSJ and USSJ forms to use in combat. Mastered Super Saiyan This form is rather interesting, and after Gokū and Gohan unlocked it, it has been the go-to transformation ever since.